Triangle
by Victory has many names
Summary: Tori Vega has had a crush on Beck since day one and hated Jade since day one. But in the blink of an eye, Tori finds herself caught between two lovers. With her heart being pulled in two directions, can she find a way out of this triangle? Rated M for later chapters AU, Jori, Bori, and some Bade for good measure! It my first story! Read and Review! Chapter 6 is up right now!
1. That's definitely not normal…

**Author Notes: It's Victory here. After much lurking I have decided to post my first fan fic. As far as the story it's AU and I will try to keep everyone in character but I make no promises : ) **

**I have five chapters written so far and I am working on six right now. But first, please let me know if you like this first chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I am just borrowing the gang for a bit. I'll put them back soon.**

* * *

**Triangle**

**Chapter 1 – That's definitely not normal…**

Tori Vega had been going to Hollywood Arts for a few months now and she was finally settling in. At first she had been intimidated by the prospect of going to this new school. It was filled some of the most talented teens in the city. But her fears were completely unfounded. She managed to find her place in the school and she even had a group of friends that she had become pretty close with.

There was Andre. He was the first person that she made friends with. They had gotten pretty close in the last few weeks. Tori would even go as far as saying that he was her best friend.

Robbie was a strange one. He had puppet that he carried around with him named Rex. He was definitely out there but he was a pretty nice guy. Weird but nice.

Cat was hard to explain. She was like a ball of energy that seemed to be in constant motion. And even though she could be a bit much at times, she loved everything about Cat.

Beck was so laid back that sometimes Tori could barely get a read on him. And that's what seemed to draw her in. She felt this need in the pit of her stomach to know more about him. However there were two things keeping her from doing that. The first thing was that she wasn't really sure that Beck liked her. And the second thing was Beck's girlfriend.

The girlfriend was a rather nasty girl who dressed like she was an extra from an Evanescence video. Her name was Jade West and she seemed to live to drive Tori crazy. They had been butting heads since day one.

Today had been different from their usual pattern of bickering and name calling. Actually Jade had been trying to talk to her. It was really weird. And anytime she was with someone, Jade would try to scare them off with her usual threatening ways.

Tori was standing at her locker between classes with Andre and Cat, when suddenly Jade appeared in the hallway.

"Oh no…" Andre said.

"What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" Tori asked with a smile.

"My brother had something stuck in his teeth once. It was a goldfish." Cat said.

Tori and Andre just looked at the redhead with a puzzled expression.

"No but here comes Jade. She has been acting weird lately." Andre said.

"God she has been trying to talk me all day. I keep thinking it is a part of her elaborate plan to kill me or something." Tori said.

"My brother tried to kill someone once." Cat said. And of course Tori and Andre gave Cat another puzzled look.

"I don't even know what to say to that. Anyway, what do you mean Tori?" Andre asked.

"I dunno she keeps trying to get me alone or something. It's awkward and kinda scary." Tori said.

"Well she's coming this way. And personally I don't feel like having Jade threaten me today." Andre said.

"Just give me a second to find my book… I know it's in here…"Tori said as she continued searching through her things. She actually had stuck her face inside of the locker.

Andre looked past Tori and saw that Jade was only a few steps away. He wanted to wait for his friend but then again he really didn't want to be anywhere near Jade. He thought about it for a few seconds and did the only thing that felt right.

"Good luck, Tori. Come on Cat…" Andre said grabbing Cat's hand and headed to class.

"God, why is everybody so scared of Jade?" Tori asked with her head still inside of the locker. So she didn't noticed that Cat and Andre had walked away and Jade was standing in their place.

"So you aren't scared of me, Vega" Jade asked.

Goddammit Andre… Tori thought. She pulled her book out and closed the locker door. There stood the terrible and scary Jade West. Tori, however, was not going to be intimidated by her.

"You may scare everyone else. But I am not afraid of you." Tori crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"That's good to know." Jade paused for a second.

"Listen…I…I need to talk to you about something. And I really don't know how to say it…" Jade said.

Again, Tori didn't know how to deal with this new Jade. After all she had pretended to be nice a few times before and every time Tori was left feeling silly. This time, she wasn't going to give Jade the chance.

"Why should I even listen to you, Jade? All you ever do is insult me and generally make me miserable." Tori said.

"I understand that and I am…ugh…sorry for that. But I really need…" Jade started again.

"So now you are apologizing to me? I really don't understand you and honestly I don't want to." Tori said.

Jade stood there for a moment. She was just staring at Tori.

"What?" Tori shouted.

"Fuck this. Screw you, Vega." Jade turned on her heels and stomped away.

"Such a bitch…" Tori whispered.

"I don't know why she is like that."

Tori turned to her right. Beck was standing there. Her heart actually skipped a beat from being near him. She quickly regained her composure.

"And I don't understand how you can be in a relationship with her. Seems like it would be unending torture." Tori said.

"It's complicated." Beck said rather stoically. Tori couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But she was glad that Beck was talking to her.

"That's kinda messed up." Tori said.

"Yeah I know." Beck replied.

"Well if you ever want to talk about…anything at all, you know I am here to listen." Tori smiled.

"Thanks." Beck said. Then he sort of just drifted away from the lockers and down the hall.

Tori could feel her heart fluttering just from that interaction. She took a moment to enjoy the bliss. The Latina smiled to herself and headed to class.

However, she didn't see that Jade had been listening from around the corner.

"I'm not done with you Vega."

* * *

A few hours later…

At the Vega House…

Tori climbed out of Andre's car and closed the door.

"You wanna come in and hang for a bit? I got the house to myself for the evening." Tori said sticking her head back into the window.

"I have to go home and check on my Grandma first. Give me an hour and I'll be back. Cool?" Andre asked.

"Hell yeah my brother!" Tori shouted as she held out her fist for a pound. Andre just stared at her.

"Stop it. Be back soon, ok?" Andre said.

"See ya in a bit." Tori walked towards her front door as Andre drove away.

Tori smiled to herself. She had talked to Beck, stood up to Jade and she had the house to herself for once. She unlocked the front door and headed inside.

"Today was awesome!" Tori shouted as she stepped inside of her house.

"It's just getting started, Vega."

Tori froze. There was no way this was really happening.

She turned towards the stairs and saw Jade West standing there.

**To be continued...**


	2. Setting things into motion…

**Author Notes: Here is a new chapter! Thanks for stopping by and please leave a review! Pretty please? : ) Talk to you again soon!**

**Disclaimer: I am just borrowing the gang for a bit. I'll put them back soon.**

**Triangle…**

**Chapter 2 – Setting things into motion…**

* * *

Jade West had done a lot of crazy things in her time.

She would get an idea in her head and follow it through until the bitter end. Win, lose or draw.

Ever since the day perky little Tori Vega came bouncing her way into Hollywood Arts, Jade felt like she was losing her mind. Tori was the complete opposite of her. She was friendly, outgoing and people seemed to genuinely like her. Jade was none of these things even on a good day. And she wasn't scared of her. Everyone in the school, even Beck was afraid of her but not Tori. Tori was literally the only person to ever stand up to her. And she did on more than one occasion. Almost every day in fact.

And she found a way to like everyone. Even Robbie and his weird ass puppet. But she didn't like Jade at all. And something about that seemed to draw Jade in. She liked making Tori hate her. In fact she loved it. She would spend hours after school thinking of ways to make Tori mad at her. Then she would go to school the next day and find pleasure in watching the Latina suffer.

Then last week something changed.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Tori shouted.

Jade just smiled and continued slowly walking down the stairs. Tori looked quite flustered from her being in her home.

"I told you, Vega. I need to talk to you." Jade got to the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the couch.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here in my house. So either explain yourself or I'll kick your ass and throw you out." Tori snarled but Jade just laughed and sat down on the couch with her legs crossed.

"Sure you will." Jade said.

"You don't think I could kick your ass?" Tori asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"Focus Vega. Your crappy fighting skills are not why I am here." Jade said calmly.

At first she enjoyed just making Tori feel bad. Then one day Jade had decided that she was going to make fun of the way Tori looked. She had sat down on her bed and tried to think of some insults. But after 3 hours of thinking, she couldn't come with any.

Instead she ended up realizing all of that she actually liked about Vega. Her long silky brown hair. That absolutely gorgeous smile. Those wonderfully long toned legs. She was perfect.

So Jade decided that she was going to explore her feelings for the Latina. Of course, when she tried to talk to Tori, she was still a little apprehensive of her. So she did the only logical thing she could think of. Jade left school earlier and broke into Tori's house to wait for her.

"Then why are you here? And again how did you get in my house?" Tori said. She looked like she was throwing a tantrum.

"You are kind of cute when you are throwing a fit." Jade smiled.

Tori expression changed in an instant.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked.

"I said you are cute, Vega." Jade admitted.

"Oh. Well. Um…thanks…" Tori said.

Jade held the bridge of her nose with two fingers. This was not going the way she had planned it. She had to try something else.

"I know I have been really mean to you in the past. And I know you have no reason to believe anything I have to say…" Jade got up from the couch and stood in front of Tori.

"But I think I like you."

Tori couldn't not understand anything that has happened in the last 5 minutes. Did Jade really just say she liked her? Was this really happening?

"You what?" Tori said sounding perplexed.

Jade smiled at her.

"I really like you, Ve…Tori. I really like you, Tori."

Tori crossed her arms. Wasn't she going out with Beck? Doesn't she like boys? Why is she kinda liking the sound of Jade using her name? Tori quickly dismissed that and focused on the girl standing in front of her.

"What does that even mean? And aren't you with Beck?" Tori asked.

"It means just that. I like you. And as far Beck goes, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Jade said seductively.

"You are crazy. Nothing is going to happen between us." Tori said.

Jade stepped closer to her and Tori backed up a few steps, hoping to create some space between them. Unfortunately, Tori was now trapped against her front door.

Shit…Tori thought.

The Goth girl stepped closer to her.

"That's what you think. But I know three things that you know don't." Jade said confidently.

"And what's that?" Tori asked nervously.

Jade put her hands onto Tori's hips and stepped in closer. Her lips were so close to hers. Tori could feel her breath on her lips.

Why is she so close? Why am I letting her do this? Why am I trembling? Do I like girls? What is happening here? Tori thought. She was into this. For some reason, Jade's presence was having an effect on her. Tori took a deep breath, closed her eyes and waited for Jade to make her move. Then she heard Jade's voice in her ear.

"One, something is going to happen between us. Two, by the time I am done with you, you are going to want this more than anything."

Tori's heart was racing. Faster than it was when she was with Beck earlier.

"What is the last thing?" Tori asked with her eyes still closed.

"You are definitely going to be thinking about me after I am gone." Jade gave Tori a whisper of a kiss on her neck and backed away from her.

Tori just stood there motionless once Jade backed away. Her brain was trying to process everything that had happened. She reached behind her back and opened the front door.

"I think you should…" Tori said.

"Not a problem, Tori. I'll see you tomorrow." Jade smiled and walked out the front door.

Tori quickly shut the door and leaned back against it. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"And then she just left?" Andre asked as he brought Tori a drink from her fridge.

"Yeah. I really don't know what I am supposed to do. Should I say something to Beck?" Tori asked. She took the drink from Andre and he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Nah, I think she was just trying to mess your head. She has done it before." Andre said.

"True. I just don't like that she playing with Beck like that." Tori said.

"Tori, Jade is constantly doing stuff to drive Beck nuts. If you tell him you are probably just playing into her trap or whatever." Andre said sounding a bit more serious.

"I don't know. This felt different. I wish I could explain it better…" Tori said.

"Me too…" Andre smiled.

"Shut up! God!" Tori playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ok, Ok. Just remember, you can never let your guard down with Jade. Do you have any chips or something?" Andre said.

"Top of the fridge." Tori said.

Andre jumped up from the couch leaving Tori alone. Maybe he was right. Jade was probably just screwing with her again. But the way she was acting had her questioning the whole encounter. Although Jade was right about one thing.

She was definitely still thinking about her.

**To be continued...**


	3. If I wasn't confused before…

**Authors Notes – Hope everyone is enjoying the story! Here is another chapter! And I am in a good mood so if I get like one review, I'll post chapter 4 tonight. Is anybody out there? :D**

**Disclaimer: I am just borrowing the gang for a bit. I'll put them back soon.**

* * *

**Triangle…**

**Chapter 3 – If I wasn't confused before…**

Tori walked up to the door of Beck's trailer. Even though Andre had told her she just keep what happened with Jade to herself, Tori decided to tell Beck about it anyway. She knocked on the door and just like that Beck answered.

"Tori. What's up?" Beck said.

Oh wow… Tori thought.

Tori was having a hard time finding words at the moment. She was floored by what Beck was wearing. Or not wearing. He was wearing just a towel. His hair was still wet so it was slicked back and his chest was showing. Beck had put on some more muscle as of late. He looked absolutely amazing.

"Tori? You ok?" Beck asked trying to get the girl's attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah, hey Beck." Tori blushed.

"Did you want to come in?" Beck asked.

"Sure…" Tori stepped inside of the trailer and Beck closed the door behind them. She was here in Beck's trailer. And he wasn't wearing anything but a towel. Her heart started racing once more. And in this moment she wished she had worn a different outfit.

Her blue and white checkered buttoned up shirt with a tank top underneath and tight faded flare jeans with a few stylish rips in them looked cute but not cute enough.

She took a seat on the couch while Beck just leaned against the counter behind him.

"Are you going to put a shirt on?" Tori asked.

"Nope." Beck answered.

There was an awkward silence between them. Tori had come over to talk about Jade but now all she could think about was how sexy Beck looked.

"So, did you want to talk about something?" Beck asked.

"Nah. I just wanted to come over and see you." Tori said with a smile.

"Well I am glad you did. It's good to see you outside of school." Beck smiled back.

"Yeah it is. Even if you refuse to get dressed." Tori said as she blushed once again.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? Because I can…" Beck started to reach for a nearby shirt but Tori quickly interrupted him.

"NO! I mean…I don't mind. You look…nice…" Tori said looking down at the floor.

"Thanks. You look nice too. I mean, you always look…you know what I mean." Beck smiled.

"Yeah I know…Well I should probably get out of here. You probably have a lot to do. Like getting dressed and…Beck's stuff." Tori said. She got from his couch and moved towards the door. However when she got to the door, Beck grabbed her wrist.

"Tori…" Beck was looking into her eyes.

Tori held her breath as Beck pulled her close. His body pressed against hers tightly. Her arms slid around him and her hands were on his back. She had been close to Beck before but this was different. Very very different. Her mind was swirling. Then Beck did something that Tori had been longing for.

He kissed her.

The kiss was simple at first but it didn't stay that way. Tori felt Beck's tongue slip into her mouth and rub up against hers. It felt good. Good enough for Tori to deepen the kiss. She tilted her head to allow him greater access.

Tori moaned into the kiss. And he was a much better kisser than she ever imagined. Air soon became an issue for the pair and they broke. Once they stopped, Tori looked into Beck's eyes. He was everything she could ever want in a boyfriend. Then something odd happened. In this moment of passion, she found herself wondering if Jade could kiss this good.

How it would feel to have Jade pressed against her body?

Oh my god what am I doing? Tori thought.

* * *

Beck had kissed Tori. He just couldn't wait any longer. He wanted Tori for so long. She was the exact opposite of his current girlfriend, Jade.

Ever since that first day in class, he knew there was something going on between them. Like a mutual attraction or unspoken connection. Tori just always seemed to be good with them being just friends. But after yesterday in the hallway, Beck needed to do something.

So when Tori showed up at his trailer, he made his move.

Was he still with Jade? Yeah.

But did he care at that moment? No. No, he did not.

The kiss was dizzying. He wanted to do more but yet he didn't want to push Tori too fast. They finally broke for air, it felt like he had made the right move. The young actor smiled at Tori but she was already trying to push away from.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked sounding a bit confused.

"Beck, you are with Jade! Do you know what she would do if she knew about this?" Tori asked.

"I don't care anymore." Beck said.

Tori stopped trying get out of his embrace and stayed still.

"That's not…you still care about her. I know you do." Tori said.

"Yesterday when you said it must be like unending torture, most days it's just like that. She gets these ideas in her head and just follows them. Regardless of how they will affect anyone else." Beck admitted.

Tori felt a pang of guilt. Hearing this did explain some of Jade's behavior yesterday. And the fact that she was the object of Jade's latest adventure just made it worse.

"And then when things fall apart she always expects me to be there to save her. But honestly, I don't think she would do the same for me. I just get tired of it. Waiting for her…" Beck said.

He wanted to tell her more. He wanted to spill his heart and lay everything out for Tori. He needed her to understand that this was more than some sort of way to get back at Jade. He just needed to feel like something more. And finally having Tori in his arms, it felt like he had found more.

"I know this is wrong…" Beck said.

"It is…" Tori said back.

"But right now, all I want to do is keeping kissing you…" Beck leaned in once more and gave Tori another slow and deep kiss. At first, Tori seemed to be into it. However after a few seconds, Tori pulled away again.

"Beck… Stop…we can't do this…I just…" Tori said.

"Tori…please just…I want…" Beck started to say but Tori was already at the doorway.

"I…I just have to go. This…wasn't a good idea." Tori just turned and walked out of the trailer.

Beck stood there and watched Tori walked away.

"Damn it." Beck said and closed the door.

* * *

Tori took her time walking home from Beck's trailer. She had finally kissed him. And he basically said that he wanted to be with her. And it made her heart sing. However, he was still with Jade.

Great in the span of two days, both Beck and Jade have put the moves on me… Tori thought.

Just then, her phone buzzed. She pulled her phone out and saw that it was a text message from Jade. She opened her phone and read the message.

Hey Tori. Just wanted to see if you were busy tonight?

Tori quickly typed back 'Yes' and pushed send. Hopefully Jade would take the hint. She needed some time alone. Just to sort through everything. However her phone buzzed again.

Tori opened it and saw another text message from Jade.

I just wanted to see you. I have been thinking about you all day.

The Latina couldn't believe that the girl who just last week was trying to glue her hands to her desk was now sending her 'thinking about you' texts. Tori decided to not answer it and instead continued her walk home.

Tori finally made it back to her block. She was going to go home sit down on her bed and try to figure out what the hell was going with her and Beck.

So of course when she got to her front porch, Jade was already sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey Vega."

"Oh come on!" Tori shouted.

**To be continued…**


	4. Weird? What do you mean weird?

**Authors Notes: Family functions suck. Moving on, here is chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. Read, Review, add, favorite, or follow! I am not that picky lol **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**Triangle…**

**Chapter 4 – Weird? What do you mean weird?**

"Jade, why are you here? Especially when I said that I have plans." Tori said.

Jade smiled and got up her spot on the porch.

"I wanted to see you. So I thought I would come over."

Tori sighed. She was starting to understand what Beck was talking about. Jade just seemed to act on pure impulse. And how that would drive him crazy. Although she did understand the impulse.

"Well you can't just come over whenever you feel like it." Tori said calmly.

"Well excuse me for missing you, Vega! I am out of here." Jade shouted and started to leave.

She is so dramatic… and I can't believe I am about to ask her this…Tori thought.

"Did you really miss me?" Tori asked.

Jade stopped walking down the path from Tori's front porch. She turned back around to face the Latina again.

Tori looked at the girl standing in front of her. Her raven colored hair was down again today. She had changed the color of her streaks from green to blue. She looked into Jade's eyes as well. She had never noticed how brilliantly blue they were.

"Yes. I did. I spent all morning thinking about you." Jade said.

"Why Jade? I mean, I know you think you like me but can you understand why this makes no sense to me? And this has me a little freaked out?" Tori asked.

"Yes I can understand that." Jade answered.

"And can you understand that what you are doing would break Beck's heart? Why isn't he enough for you?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

Tori tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She didn't want Jade to figure out that she had talked to Beck about their relationship. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I am just saying that actions have consequences and you should think about them before you act." Tori said.

"Okay I understand that as well." Jade stepped a little closer to her.

"But sometimes, Tori, your heart overrides all of that." Jade took another step.

"It can make you see things differently." Jade was standing directly in front of Tori now. She gently took Tori's hand in hers.

"So this might not make any sense to you. Honestly, it doesn't make any sense to me either. But when I think about you and when I am standing here with you, my heart is telling me that I want you." Jade looked into Tori's eyes and changed her grip so her fingers interlocked with Tori's.

"And I just want to get to know you. No games, no tricks, just me." Jade said.

Tori didn't break the eye contact. She could tell that Jade was actually being sincere. And the feeling of Jade's hand in hers wasn't so bad. She was still confused by this whole thing. Being with Beck earlier was great. It was better than she imagined. Yet, she felt like she was doing something wrong. Like she didn't belong there.

But in this moment, she felt very comfortable with Jade.

So instead of telling her to go home, Tori tried something different.

"Is that your car in my driveway?" Tori asked pointing to the 2008 black Ford Taurus.

"Yeah." Jade said.

"Well I am hungry and if you wanted…" Tori started to say but Jade just gave her hand a squeeze.

"Let's go."

* * *

Jade pulled the car back into the Vega House's driveway. Dinner with Tori was nice. After she left Tori's place yesterday, Jade spent that night thinking about these feelings she was having for the girl in her passenger seat.

It honestly felt like the strength of her feelings had grown. This was different from anything else she had ever done. Usually her desire for something new would burn out after a day. It was just the way these things worked with her.

But with Tori, burning out didn't seem possible. When she went to bed Tori was on her mind and when she woke up Tori was still there. It was funny because she had told the Latina that she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her, but she found herself thinking about her all the time.

"This was really nice Jade. Confusing, but nice." Tori smiled.

"You don't have to keep reminding me of that." Jade replied.

"I know." Tori said.

The goth sighed.

"Ok, I need to ask you something." Jade said.

"Sure…" Tori answered.

Jade picked up Tori's hand again and held it tightly.

"When I hold your hand, what do you feel?" Jade asked.

"I feel…I feel good and weird at the same time." Tori said.

"Weird?" Jade asked.

"Yeah…" Tori replied.

"Tell me why."

"Because Jade…because I don't know I am supposed to feel. I mean you are a girl. And I am a girl. I like boys! I really like boys but when I am with you…it feels different. Different in a good way. But then I always come back to the fact that you have always been horrible to me. and that you are still with Beck. But part of me doesn't care about any of that…so when I say weird. I mean just that. I feel weird around you Jade." Tori said.

Jade nodded and tried to let go of Tori's hand. Instead of letting go, Tori held on a little tighter.

"What does that mean?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. Does it need to mean something?" Tori replied.

"Not right now." Jade answered.

The Goth girl let go of the Latina's girl's hand and put her car back into reverse. She backed out of the driveway slowly.

"Where are we going now?" Tori asked as Jade put the car back in gear. Jade took her hand again.

"I just want to spend a little more time with you. Is that ok?" Jade asked.

"Sure." Tori smiled at her.

* * *

Tori got back home and headed straight to her bedroom. Today had the strangest day of her young life. She kissed Beck and spent her afternoon hanging out Jade.

She sat down on her bed when her phone chirped. She looked to see that it was from Beck.

I really want to kiss you again.

"Oh my god…I think I like them both."


	5. Looking for Clarification

**Author Notes – Thanks everyone for the adds and the favorites. I also got a review that said Tori was a bitch and a hypocrite. Thanks. I think. Lol. Anyway I did start a new job Monday so after I post chapter 6(probably tomorrow) there might be a bit of wait for ch. 7 and 8. But I'll do my best to have 7 ready as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Triangle…**

**Chapter 5 – Looking for Clarification**

Monday Morning

Hollywood Arts

Beck was standing at his locker when he saw Tori Vega walk into school. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Her shirt was a vintage looking 'I love New York' tee. She also was wearing the tightest pair of blue jeans he had ever seen. She looked like she had been poured into them. And to complete the outfit, Tori had on a pair of thigh high brown boots.

Beck couldn't help but stare at how amazing she looked.

He had been thinking about her since she left his trailer on Saturday. He did text her once just to say he wanted to kiss her again but she didn't reply. Maybe he had gone too far. After all he and Tori were just friends. And maybe that was all she wanted them to be.

No. I don't believe that…Beck thought.

"Yo Beck! What's up?"

Beck looked over his shoulder to his best friend Andre standing behind him. He turned around and gave him a dap.

"Nothing man." Beck answered.

"Bullshit. You got that look on your face. You hooked up with somebody." Andre said.

"What? No way…" Beck said as he closed his locker. He looked over at Tori again. It was taking a great deal of self-control to not go over there and talk to her. But if she wanted to pretend like it didn't happen, then he would do the same.

"Who are you looking…Tori? Was it Tori? Dude what happened with you and Tori?" Andre asked.

"I need you to back off of this man." Beck said calmly.

"Alright man. You good?" Andre asked.

"Can't answer that one either…" The young actor gave his friend fist pound and walked down the hallway.

* * *

Andre watched his best friend, Beck head down the hallway. Something was definitely going on with him and Tori had something to do with it. He crossed the hall and stood by Tori's locker.

"Tori, did you go see Beck on Saturday?" Andre asked with a smile.

"Umm…maybe?" Tori answered.

"I thought you were going to stay out of it." Andre said.

"Excuse me?" Tori closed her locker and crossed her arms.

"The thing with Jade. I thought you weren't going to tell Beck about it. And today, he's acting all depressed and shit." Andre said.

"Oh my god. I didn't say anything to him. And second I don't see how any of this is your business." Tori said with a bit of attitude.

"Wow. What is your problem? I was just trying to make sure my friends are ok. But I guess that makes me an asshole right?" Andre shot back.

"It does when you're asking about thing that don't concern you." Tori said.

"Concern me? You are the one who told me about you and Jade! So it does concern me!" Andre said.

"Are you serious?" Tori asked.

"If what you are doing is going to fuck with my best friend's life, then I am very serious." Andre answered.

"You are being such an asshole right now that is really boggling my mind! You have nothing to do with this. End of discussion." Tori said.

"Then I guess we are done here." Andre said.

"Guess so." Tori replied.

Andre headed to class. He and Tori had never argued before. Ever. He didn't even know how they ended up pissed at each other. But since Tori didn't want to talk to him and Beck didn't want to talk to him, he would just have to go and see the source of the problem.

He would have to talk to Jade.

* * *

Tori had just had a rather heated discussion with Andre. She wasn't mad at him. Even though she did bite his head off for her questioning her about seeing Beck. The Latina had been in a bad mood all day Sunday. After spending most of the evening with her, Jade had just vanished off the face of the earth. She had tried texting her and calling a few times but nothing.

And it was making her crazy.

Did she do something to piss her off? Why didn't she answer her calls?

She couldn't understand it. So by the time, Monday got here, she was ready for war. And unfortunately, Andre caught the frustration that was meant for Jade. Even though she did think it was cool for him to get on her case about seeing Beck.

Speaking of Beck, she had been so wrapped in her Jade-misery that she had completely ignored him for the rest of the weekend. When she got to school she could feel Beck watching her every move. And she wanted to talk to him. She just didn't know what to say to him.

Tori leaned against her locker. This was going to a long ass day.

She took a moment to pull herself together and then headed down the hallway towards class. As she went down the hallway, Tori passed the broom closet. To her surprise, the door swung open and she was pulled inside. Once inside of the closet, the light came on and she saw who had pulled her in here.

It was Beck.

"Hey."

* * *

Beck felt like he could breathe again. He was still a little pissed about not hearing from Tori but he was still glad to be with her.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked.

"I hadn't talked to you since Saturday." Beck said.

"It wasn't on purpose." Tori replied.

"Good to know." Beck smiled.

There was comfortable silence between them for the next few moments. Then Beck spoke again.

"Why did you leave on Saturday?" Beck asked.

"I had to. You have a girlfriend and I was way out of line for even being there." Tori said.

"So do you feel out of line for being here with me now?" Beck asked.

"Yes. No. I honestly don't know anymore…"Tori sighed.

There was another pause then Beck spoke.

"I missed you." Beck reached out for Tori's hand.

"I know you did…I missed you too." Tori put her hand in his and smiled at him.

Beck pulled her into an embrace. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. Tori rested her head against his chest and sighed.

"What's going on between us?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. I thought I had scared you off…" Beck replied.

"It's not that easy." Tori said.

"Guess I'll have to try harder next time." Beck smirked.

Tori lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Whatever." Tori said.

Beck looked into her eyes. God she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against hers. This kiss was even better than the first time. He did hesitate to let his tongue slip into Tori's mouth. He just loved the soft silky feeling of her tongue against his. He tilted his head to the left allowing the kiss to deepen.

He held her closer still. Desperately wanting her body to be closer his. The need to breathe finally caught up with them and they broke. Beck instantly starting kissing on Tori's neck. Once his lips found her pulse point, Tori let out a moan.

"Oh my god…" Tori whimpered. She clung onto Beck for dear life.

He gently sucked on her neck. Occasionally lashing his tongue over the spot. Even her skin tasted good. He wanted more. Beck continued working on her neck and placed his hand on her flat stomach. He let his hand wander from her stomach and up to her breast. He gave it a squeeze. Which caused Tori to take a step back.

"Ok need to stop now…" Tori panted.

"You sure?" Beck asked.

"Yeah we are at school and stuff." Tori blushed.

"So if we weren't at school?" Beck asked, taking Tori's hand once more.

"Maybe we wouldn't have to…" Tori answered.

"That's good to know." Beck smiled.

"Yeah I bet." Tori said.

Beck gave her hand another squeeze and looked into her eyes again.

"Maybe you should go first, I need a second. I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok…bye." Tori looked back over her shoulder and smiled. She opened the door and headed out.

The young actor sat down on the floor of the broom closet. There was no doubt in his mind anymore. He needed to be with Tori.

And he needed to end things with Jade.

* * *

Tori closed the door to the broom closet and leaned back against with her eyes closed. She kissed Beck again. And it was even more intense than the last kiss. And her feelings for Beck seemed to be reinforced. Tori took a deep breath in. If she had stayed in for one second longer, Tori was sure that she would have let Beck do whatever he wanted.

Tori opened her eyes and looked her left. And there she was. She had on a black leather jacket with a black Metallica shirt. Her schoolgirl skirt was red and plaid. The streak in her hair was red as well. Her legs were covered by black stocking and she had on her usual pair of combat boots. And her lips were blood red.

Her brilliantly blue eyes were practically sparkling as she walked towards her.

She looks… wow…Tori thought.

"Hey Vega. Did you miss me?"

**To be continued…**


	6. This is getting messy

**Authors Notes: Your hate only makes me laugh. And if you think this is the worst Victorious on the site, then you should really take a closer look. Isn't fanfic supposed to fun? Isn't this supposed to be a place where you can express yourself? where you can take your favorite characters and change them into vampires or plumbers or teenagers who are so charged up with hormones that anything seems like a good idea in the heat of the moment? If you think you can write a better story then go ahead write it. if you hate my story that is cool too. i am just writing what I think would happen and that's it. plus if the last chapter made you mad, wait until you read 7 LOL! Anyway, here is another chapter. Hope you like it. And if you don't, I'm sure you'll just flame it like always : )**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Just borrowing it.**

* * *

**Triangle…**

**Chapter 6 – This is getting messy. **

Jade had managed to sneak up on Tori and to her pleasure, the Latina looked pleasantly freaked out.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tori said as she stormed away from the broom closet.

"It's nice to see you too." Jade smiled but clearly Tori was pretty upset with her.

"Vega." Jade called after her but Tori was still walking away from her.

"Vega, will you please stop?" Jade called again and still she got nothing.

Tori was still a bit ahead of her so she cut into an empty classroom. When she got to the classroom, Jade turned around and locked the door behind her.

A little privacy never hurt… Jade thought.

She turned back around to see Tori sitting on the teacher's desk with her arms folded. Even though she looked rather upset, Jade couldn't help but smile. Tori looked amazing as always.

"Are you going to talk me now?" Jade asked with a smile.

"You said that you wanted to get to know me. No tricks, no games, right?" Tori asked.

"Yes I meant it." Jade nodded.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Yes, Tori, really." Jade said.

"Then why didn't you return any of my calls or texts?" Tori asked.

"I was trying to make you miss me. Did it work?" Jade asked with a little half-smile.

"You are unbelievable! I was starting to care. I was starting to believe that you were trying to change. And you go right back to playing games!" Tori shouted.

Jade winced from hearing Tori say that out loud. She wasn't trying to hurt her feelings. In fact she had spent most of that Sunday thinking about Tori. However when Tori called her the next day, she thought the other girl had come to her senses.

"I am not playing games…I was just scared." Jade admitted.

"Scared? You?" Tori asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. It does happen sometimes. And Sunday was one of those times." Jade replied. She sat down on the desk next to Tori.

"Why were you scared?" Tori asked.

"Because…because I thought you were calling to break this off. To tell me that this whole thing was a big mistake and you didn't want to spend any more time with me." Jade answered.

"That doesn't explain why you wouldn't just talk to me?" Tori asked.

"I thought that if you were going to break it off, I would make you do it face to face." Jade said.

"Did you ever think that I was calling because I was thinking about you?" Tori sighed.

"You were thinking about me?" Jade asked.

"Yes. And I was also thinking about what you are going to do about Beck." Tori answered.

Jade sighed.

"Ah Beck. The elephant in the room."

"You need to talk to him. At least tell him that you don't want to see him anymore. Or something." Tori said.

"I don't need to tell Beck anything. He has nothing to do with what is going on between us." Jade said.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"I mean Beck is my problem. And my relationship with him is my business." Jade said.

"Well he is my friend and I feel like I am screwing him over every time I am with you." Tori said.

"It's not that easy. I can't just walk away from him. It's hard to explain…" Jade looked down at the floor.

"Oh my god." Tori whispered.

"What?" Jade looked at Tori who had got up from her spot on the desk.

"You love him!" Tori said as she pointed at the Goth girl.

* * *

Tori knew pointing at Jade was a little dramatic but it felt like she should do it. Jade wasn't as enthusiastic about it. In fact she looked a little sad.

"Jade?" Tori put her hand on Jade's shoulder but she didn't even acknowledge it.

"You don't get it, Vega. I do this to Beck all the time. I always break up with him or cheat on him or whatever. And he always takes me back. He is a really great person. And here I am again. Trying to cheat on him again. Usually, I get bored with whoever I am after or I start to feel guilty. This time though…" Jade paused for a second.

"What's different about this time?" Tori asked.

"I don't feel like I am wrong. I want to be with you, Tori. I really do. But at the same time, I still love Beck. Everything is getting all jumbled up in here." Jade admitted.

Tori thought about confessing to Jade. She was feeling the same things. When she was with Jade, it felt right. Like she belonged with her. But when she was with Beck, Tori felt the same thing. She could see herself with either one of them and she had no idea how to pick just one of them. And on the other hand, she was feeling like shit for coming between the couple.

"I understand. If you…I mean if you need some time to sort this out, I can give you some…" Tori said but Jade quickly interrupted.

"No. I don't want you to go anywhere. I know I fucked up yesterday…but…" Jade said.

Tori smiled. She couldn't believe this was the same Jade that she wanted to throw down a flight of stairs a few days ago. Tori held out her hand and helped Jade off of the desk. As she held her hand, Tori could feel herself falling. Faster and faster.

"Yesterday was yesterday. I am not going anywhere."

"Good." Jade smiled and pulled Tori into her arms for an embrace.

They separated just enough so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Tori still could not believe just how brilliantly blue her eyes were.

"Wow…" Tori whispered.

"What is it?" Jade whispered back.

"Your eyes. They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Tori leaned in closer until her lips were almost touching Jade's. She had been thinking about this since that day at her house. Again when she was with Beck. Her heart was racing.

"Do you want to kiss me, Vega?" Jade asked.

"God yes…" Tori gasped.

Tori quickly captured Jade's lips with hers. She did make a move to deepen the kiss. Instead she just let it linger. The feeling of kissing Jade was better than she imagined. She felt Jade's hands on her hips while she let her hands explore Jade's back.

The Latina let out a moan when she felt Jade's tongue touch hers for the first time. It felt so soft and warm rubbing against hers. And then the bell signaling the end of first period rang.

They broke the kiss stepped back from each other just a little.

"Damn…" Tori said trying to pull herself back together.

"You too…" Jade blushed.

"I gotta go. I already missed first period." Tori said.

"Me too. Can I see you after school?" Jade asked as they walked towards the door.

"Of course. I'll catch up with you later." Tori said. Just before she opened the door Jade grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for another kiss. Once it was over, Tori felt like her head was spinning.

"See you soon Vega." Jade smiled and headed out into the hallway.

Tori walked out a few seconds after.

She had finally kissed Jade and it was better than she could have imagined. And she kissed Beck again. Jade was certainly right.

Everything was getting all jumbled up.

She felt like a liar. Telling Beck to stay with Jade one minute then kissing him the next. And with Jade, she honestly didn't know what the hell she doing with her. Every time she had a chance to do the right thing, she didn't.

Seriously. What am I doing? Tori thought as continued down the hallway.

**To be continued…**


End file.
